havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 032 Rune and Quill Dance
10:51:17 PM Quill: No gods, no business, no work talk. 10:53:14 PM Rune: Rune eyes him. 10:55:26 PM Rune: ... well, all right, but I'll probably step on your toes a lot. 10:55:49 PM Quill: You'll do fine. You danced well earlier. 10:56:53 PM Rune: I thought you said I was enchanted earlier! I didn't feel enchanted. 10:57:56 PM Quill: I don't know if you were. I just know that there was an enchantment effect. I was too busy singing to notice if any particular people were effected. Except for Creed, I think. 10:58:31 PM Rune: It sounded really good! You always sound really good, though. 10:59:30 PM Quill: I hope so. There was all kind of magic happening. 11:01:07 PM Rune: Well, sometimes I hear you practicing through the walls. They're not very thick. I'm glad we're not in it as a prison. 11:01:47 PM Quill: I'd like to play more, but we're usually assailed by magical nonsense. 11:02:04 PM Rune: I like music. 11:02:12 PM Rune: Rune dances with Quill. She is not good at it! 11:03:46 PM Quill: Quill also dances! He's not bad at it. 11:04:28 PM Rune: ... I just assumed you'd go and find one of your girlfriends. 11:04:53 PM Quill: I don't have any girlfriends. 11:05:14 PM Rune: Boyfriends, then, whatever. 11:06:16 PM Quill: Neither. 11:06:35 PM Rune: Rune eyes him. 11:06:38 PM Rune: Are you sure? 11:06:56 PM Quill: I mean, I know that's the stereotype of Bards, but you're not a human male with a long white beard and a pointy hat yourself, are you? 11:08:11 PM Rune: Well, no, but that's just how I look. I am somebody who wanders around casting spells and reading books all the time. 11:09:34 PM Quill: Well, whatever, I don't have any girlfriends or boyfriends or anything like that. 11:10:37 PM Rune: Why not? Do you just not have time or... 11:12:29 PM Quill: I'm just not.... like that. First of all, seducing EVERYONE just seems like it would take a lot of work. 11:14:41 PM Rune: Well I don't think you'd have to do much seducing. You're very handsome and you sing beautifully and you're witty and kind, too. 11:15:29 PM Josh: Taeral: "I concur. You're quite the catch." 11:16:55 PM Rune: See? Even Taeral thinks so. 11:17:06 PM Rune: Rune does not mention that Taeral's last boyfriend was The Official Worst. 11:18:06 PM Quill: Quill blushes a bit. "Thanks. And you're pretty great, too, Taeral. I'm sure once we get you reembodied you'll do fine in that department. But at the moment, I only have eyes for the pretty wizard. 11:18:23 PM Rune: Where? 11:18:37 PM Quill: Quill just gives her a look, then he kisses her. 11:18:55 PM Josh: ((Cue audience "OOOOOOHHH")) 11:20:14 PM Rune: Rune kisses him back, but still seems very confused. 11:21:01 PM Quill: You, Rune. You are the pretty wizard. Just so there's no confusion here. 11:21:59 PM Rune: .... when was the last time you had your eyes checked? 11:22:28 PM Josh: Taeral: "Rune, you're gorgeous. Let him compliment you and just kiss him again." 11:23:04 PM Rune: Oh, all right. 11:23:25 PM Rune: Rune kisses him again, as ordered! She's largely oblivious to the fact that the music has stopped and people are leaving. 11:23:57 PM Quill: Quill returns the kiss. "Thanks Taeral. Hopefully this isn't terribly awkward for you." 11:24:51 PM Josh: Taeral: "Quill, given everything that's happened to me in the past few weeks, this is among the least awkward." 11:25:52 PM Rune: Well, I appreciate the advice. ... are you sure there's not going to be a punchline? 11:27:08 PM Quill: No punchlines here. 11:29:57 PM Rune: ... well, I wasn't going to say anything but I do like you. ... but also Hank. But I'm pretty sure he's not interested in me at all. 11:30:30 PM Quill: I wouldn't say that. But this does make me glad I struck first. 11:34:40 PM Josh: ((The others are wrapping up if you want to wrap up here)). 11:35:10 PM Rune: ... it's not gonna be awkward now, is it? 11:35:58 PM Quill: I hope not. I don't think so, though. We've usually got enough other horrible things going on. 11:36:31 PM Rune: Well, that's true. 11:36:32 PM Quill: I think it's okay to have this one good thing going on. 11:37:19 PM Rune: Let's go home.